Beauty and the Beast
by Ceylon
Summary: Otoya is a prince of the land of Shining but when one night an old lady asked for a shelter and he refuse, then the old lady turned into a beautiful enchantress (?). Because of what he did the enchantress(?) put a cursed on him making him look hideous. And the only way to break it was to love and gain love from that person.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama, Beastly or Beauty and the Beast T^T

* * *

Chapter 1

Once a upon a time there lived a king and his son. Both of them lived normally in the land of Shining despite the fact that the queen died during her trip to the neighboring kingdom, this saddens the king, Saotome, and his son, Otoya. In the past few years Otoya seems to changed a lot unlike when he was young and his mother was still alive, he was very kind to the servants inside the castle and to the towns people as well, he also sometimes skips his lessons and play with the other children but sadly he is always caught by his teacher or the king's adviser, Masato. Now he starts being selfish, not sharing a thing to his towns people or to his servants and sometimes he become cruel to them like for example a maid did something wrong, the king had no argue with it but Otoya reacted violently and ended up to fire the maid. And now that his father has passed away 2 years ago, he is now king at the land of Shining and today it's his 18th birthday, the visitors just left the castle leaving Otoya and the other servants, watching him unwrap his presents. But then a knock on the door disturbed him, wanting to know who disrupts his unwrapping of gifts, he went to the door and saw an old lady then she said,

"Good evening good sir, can I ask for shelter just for the night? I can't find a place to live because of the cold, I'll give you this rose in exchange."

"Do you think a single rose can change a thing? I think the reason why you can't find a shelter is because of your appearance." He mocked.

"You shouldn't be harsh to her your majesty. What if she froze to death?" She replied in a warning tone but Otoya just ignored her and slammed the door, then Tomochika, the head maid, went towards him and said,

"You know you should at least let her stay with us."

"Tch. Like I would care." Then he heard a knock again, knowing it was the beggar again he stormed towards the door and was ready to shout but was speechless when he saw the clothes of the beggar are on the ground and a bright light flashed towards him, he didn't know that the beggar before was an Enchantress. She has a long and curly pink hair and she is wearing a long white and blue dress, the prince was amaze by the appearance of the beggar making him dropped on his knees and said,

"A-Ah I didn't k-know that the woman before has such beauty. I-I apologize for my rudeness."

"Hmph. I can't believe that man like you has such foul behavior. You should learn from your mistake." Then she raises both of her arms and started to mumble some words and then the castle is starting to fall into darkness and the appearance of the castle starts to look more intimidating and then the servants start change into household item, and then Otoya see all of his servants turning into household items, he was frightened and started to shiver in fear.

"Please I beg you! Stop this! I'll give you a room right now! You're welcome to my castle!" He exclaimed.

"It is too late. I told you, learn from your mistake for not listening to an old lady." The Enchantress scolded.

"Even though you kinda look like a man." Otoya mumbled to himself.

"ARGH! See! You're not learning! I'm going to turn into something that is very horrible than your servants!" She exclaimed and then she mumbled some curse words and then Otoya started to change, his hair grew until it reached his shoulder and messy, the color of his hair as well change to darker shade of red. His face started to make some weird marks, red, silver and black. The marks started coming out from his eyes it looks like thorns came out from it. Every part of his body has a marks like thorns, roots or red slashed scar. And lastly his chest formed a bright light that made all of his servants and himself close their eyes, when the light was out Otoya opened his eyes and saw that his servants turned into objects and he suddenly looked at his chest and there a large red rose was marked on his chest.

"There! Transformation complete! Ringo's service is finish!" The Enchantress said with joy.

"Nande?! I looked horrible with all of these marks!"

"Can't you see your own personality? Learn to appreciate the small things that other people give to you cruel prince. Of course I'm not that cruel, there is a way to break this curse. Like that would ever happen to an arrogant and selfish prince like you."

"Tell me how to fix this!" He exclaimed.

"Tsk. Tsk. I have a name you know and it's Ringo."

"Enchantress Ringo, please tell me how to fix this." He pleaded.

"That's better! Well, you should learn to love a person and that person should also love you in return." He said bluntly.

"That's it?"

"Yup!"

"Is that even possible?! I mean look at me! My whole body is full of marks!"

"You're right, a beast on the outside and in the inside as well. Farewell now cruel prince~" He said and disappeared in the bright light.

"What kind of woman would ever love me?" He sighed and closed the door of his castle.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi~ This is my first time writing an Uta no Prince-sama fanfic with one of my favorite pairing Otoya and Haruka. Thank you for reading this chapter I'm not sure if I'll be able to update a lot since I'll be busy with college please bear with me~ Oh yea Otoya's transformation I based it on the movie Beastly

Again thank you for reading and also please leave a review after reading~

Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2: Be my composer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama, Beastly or Beauty and the Beast T^T

* * *

Chapter 2

-Months later-

"I'm going now obaa-chan!" A girl with short reddish-orange hair shouted.

"Be careful and come back safely dear." The grandmother replied back with a frail voice and then the door closed and making her smile.

"She's growing up well." She said while looking at a family photo with a small child in the middle of the couple.

-Nanami's POV-

"What should borrow this time?" I mumbled to myself

"I want to compose more songs; maybe I can find something at the local library."

mayoi konda RABIRINSU yoru no naka  
hontou no kimochi nani mo wakaranakute  
tsuki kara nigeta usagi mitai  
modoranai tokei o mitsumete ita

-Normal POV-

"Ah ah… There's that odd girl again."

"Yeah, she's a pretty girl but her eyes are a bit weird but unique."

"She's still an odd girl for me."

Murmurs around the town grew as Nanami went around the town while humming the song that she composed. Nanami ignored all those murmurs as she walked all the way towards the public library.

"Ohayo." She greeted the old man with a smile.

"Oh Nanami you're back again?" The old man laughed as saw the young lady entered his store.

"Well, I came back to return the book I read." She said as she brought out the book from her bag.

"You finished reading it?!" He exclaimed.

"I really can't put it down, reading about how to compose songs, make a melody or create your own lyrics. I was even able to create my own song. Oh sorry I talked too much." She excitedly said and apologized.

"Hahaha… It's okay dear child. I remember when I was young and fresh like you while reading a book.

And if it makes you happy you can have this book and this one as well, it might help on your song." He said and brought out another book from his drawer.

"Demo..."

"No buts Nanami. I'm serious you can have it."

"Really? Thank you very much sir!" She said excitedly and bowed to him.

"Hahaha… You sure are full of energy Nanami. Keep up the good work and always take care of your obaa-chan."

"I will! Thank you again sir!" She said and went out of the store and opened the book she got from the old man, while walking on her way home she suddenly bumped into something making her fall on butt.

"Itte."

"Oh if it isn't Haruka." A voice said in front of Haruka.

"O-Otori-san. What are you doing here?" She said as she stood up from the ground and

was about to grab the book that she reading a while ago but Eiichi got it and said,

"You're still reading books? "

"Please give it back Otori-san." She said as she grabbed the book from Eiichi's grasp.

"You should compose a song for me Haruka."

"Huh?"

"You're reading a book about composing and reading notes, right? Are you planning to compose a song?"

"I was planning on composing a song. But I don't think that you can do it, so please excuse me." She retorted back and walked away leaving Eiichi speechless.

"Heh. No girl would turn me down. This is getting interesting." He smirked at Haruka's disappearing figure and his eyeglasses glistened.

-Haruka's POV-

"Ahh~ There he goes again. Talking to me and asking to compose a song for him." I sighed and looked up at the sky, it's so clear. A while ago, not only a while ago but whenever I go to the town, I also hear murmurs from people that I'm odd.

"What's wrong with a girl who just wants to read a book and compose songs?" I said to myself

"Am I that odd? What makes me odd from them?" I sighed and wondered if all those things would stop one day.

-NORMAL POV-

As Haurka is walking towards her home, she saw a black smoke coming out from the window of her house, seeing that smoke made her run towards her home.

"Obaa-chan!" She shouted as she opened the door and saw that her grandmother covered with black ash with a smile on her face and said,

"Looks like I failed again." She laughed.

"Mou Obaa-chan stop making me worry, you should rest."

"Haruka I'm in the middle of baking a pie for us."

"Obaa-chan remember your memory is not that good as before, you should rest and leaving everything to me."

"I know I know. It's been a while I baked another pie." She sighed and sat down on her chair while Nanami went to the oven and brought out a pie.

"Next time if you want to make pies, wait for me ok?" She said with a smile.

"I will Haruka." She smiled back to her granddaughter.

"Now what are we going to with this?" Haruka asked while looking at the burnt pie.

"Hmm… have you looked inside if it's burnt too?" She asked and Haruka got a knife and started to cut the pie and saw it's also burnt.

"Yup, it's burnt to crust."

"Let's just leave it outside; maybe the birds can eat it."

"Okay, I'll just leave it at the porch." Haruka said and went outside to place it at the porch and went inside immediately and sighed.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Well… Obaa-chan do you think I'm odd?"

"Ara… What makes you say that?"

"Well… I've been hearing about it whenever I go to the town." She replied while looking down.

"Haruka come here." She gestured Haruka to come over beside her.

"I always ignore them but I can't help it but I just can't stand being said that way and it would be every time I go to the town." She sat on a chair beside her grandmother.

"I know it's hard dear but as long as you don't involve with them, their whispers won't get worse."

"I know." Haruka smiled at her grandmother.

"By the way Haruka, do you mind if you watch the house for 3 days? I'll be going to a fair and I need you to watch over the house."

"That's long." She frowned and looked down.

"Don't worry dear I'll be bringing home some souvenirs, what would you like?"

"Hmm… I'm okay with anything obaa-chan, maybe another book for composing songs or a song book."

"You really love books. Okay then I'll bring you those. Will you help me prepare for my luggage?" She asked.

"Sure obaa-chan!"

-After a few minutes-

"I'll see you in three days dear." She said as she went inside the carriage.

"Take care obaa-chan." Haruka replied with a smile and the carriage went off.

"Now, what should I do?" She sighed to herself and went back inside the house, She went to her piano and sits down as she was about to touch the keys of the piano a knock on the door came.

"Who could it be?" She said to herself, she went to the door and look through the peephole and saw Eiichi outside with a bouquet of purple lilies tied on a dark purple ribbon.

"Him again huh." Nanami sighed and opened the door.

"These are for you Haruka." Eiichi suddenly said and brought the bouquet in front of Nanami.

"Ah... Arigatou Eiichi-san but why are you giving me these?" She said while getting the bouquet.

"Well. When I saw these flowers a while ago I remember you Haruka." He said and went inside the house while Nanami closed the door and placed the flower inside a vase.

"Say Haruka, why won't you compose a song for me? Every girl in town wanted to be my composer." He asked and stand beside the piano.

"Well... You have a good voice Eiichi-san and I don't think my song would fit for your beautiful voice." She replied as she went to her piano.

"Oya Oya, what are you talking about Haruka? With your song and my voice we could be an item at the town." He smirked and suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder making Nanami face him and then Eiichi grabbed her chin and said,

"Come on Haruka, become my composer."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey~ Here's chapter 2 of Beauty and the Beast Uta no Prince sama version, I hope you like. And *gasp* Eiichi wants Nanami to be composer what would her answer be? Don't forget to leave a review after reading and again thank you~


	3. Chapter 3: Bad news and The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama, Beastly or Beauty and the Beast T^T

* * *

Chapter 3

"I-Iyada, gomen nasai." Nanami said and pushed Eiichi away from her and started to walk towards the front door, as she was going to open it Eiichi came from behind her and pinned her on the door.

"Nande?" He said while slowly go down towards Nanami's face.

"A-Ano... I-It's really an h-honor on becoming your composer but..." She stuttered and was frantic on grabbing the door knob, when she finally grasp the knob she turned it and Eiichi fell down to the ground. Then suddenly a band played a wedding tune and this made Nanami look up and see that there's a wedding reception in front of her house.

"Wha-?!"

"Ne ne Eiichi, did she say yes?" A small boy with pink hair went towards the fallen Eiichi on the ground.

"No matter how many times you ask me Eiichi-san my answer is still NO!" Nanami shouted and then slammed the door. The band stopped playing and the people are starting to pack up and clean up the place.

"Ah ah, you got rejected again Eiichi." The boy with pink hair grinned at Eiichi.

"Damare Nagi." He said and stand up from the ground and glared at Nagi.

"She's really different." Kira said and standing beside Eiichi.

"Why still pursue her? When you have so many girls around here Eiichi." Van said.

"Umm... Are you okay Eiichi-niisan?" Eiji said.

"Tsk. Like that would take me to stop. Ah I'm fine." He replied.

"The stars haven't guided you at the right time yet, Eiichi." Shion said calmly.

"Ah ah, what are you going to do now Eiichi?" Nagi said.

"Of course isn't it obvious, I'll still get her to be my composer and wife."

"But how?"

"Let's talk about that at the usual place, she might still hear us." Eiichi said while looking at the house.

 _'Soon I'll have you to say yes for me, Nanami Haruka.'_ Eiichi thought and his eye glasses glistened and the seven of them went away from the house.

-Meanwhile with Nanami-

"Hmm..." She peeked at the window to look if Eiichi and his gang are still there.

"I wonder how obaa-chan is doing at her trip." She sighed as she went to the piano and touched the piano keys and silently looked at the window.

'My songs really won't fit with that kind of character. And now not only he wants me to be his composer but a wife as well, such a persistent yet arrogant person.' She thought

*bang bang bang*

"Ah who could it be this time?" Nanami said and went to the front door then peeped through the peephole and saw the coachman of her grandmother who was breathing heavily and has some bruise marks on his arm, she quickly opened the door and said,

"You're my obaa-chan's coachman! What happened to you?!"

"Y-You're Haruka-san right..."

"Hai! What happened did something happened to my obaa-chan?!" She exclaimed.

"While we were on our way to the fair, w-we suddenly crossed a two-path and your grandmother s-said that she remembers a short cut so we used that path but then your grandmother made a stopover when she saw a giant castle with withered sunflowers, she went inside and tried to pick one that's not withered yet, I assisted her because the castle looks haunted and then a man with red hair and marks on his body shouted at us. H-He grabbed your grandmother and dragged her inside the castle and he sent out a pack of wolves. I- I manage to escape, I still manage to hear your grandmother's voice telling me to get help from you. I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to help her." The coachman told the whole story to Nanami who was in shock.

"B-But I don't know anyone on the higher ups to get help."

"You're the girl that Eiichi is trying to ask to be his composer right? Why not ask him since he is rich and famous in this town." He replied.

"..."

"Haruka-san?"

"Ah... Let me take you to the infirmary first it's the least I could do for you. And I'll think about what you said."

"You're so kind Haruka-san. Arigatou." He replied and the both of them went to the town infirmary to tend the wounds of the coachman.

-At night-

"What should I do?" Nanami said to herself while sitting on her bed and hugging a Piyo-chan stuff toy.

"Obaa-chan..." She saw her picture with her grandmother and both of them are smiling.

-Silence-

"I'm going to save you obaa-chan." She said with determination on her face and she grabbed a knapsack and packed necessary things including the Piyo-chan stuff toy and then after packing she stared at the photo again and grabbed and put it inside her knapsack. She looked out of her house to see if there are people going around, with that done she went out and locked her house both front, back and the door to the underground so that no one can enter. She looked at her house one last time and went to their stable together her horse and left the house.

-An hour later-

"This must be the two-path that the coachman said." Nanami said.

-Silence-

"Ah! I forgot to ask the coachman which one was the shortcut! D-Doshiyo!" She frantic look at both paths and then suddenly a flock of crow flew towards her coming from the left side and she gasped at the sight and duck her head until all of them are gone.

"I guess we should go this way then, it looks scary though but we have to go to that castle."

-Another hour later-

"This is it. The haunted castle with sunflowers." She muttered as she stopped in front of the gate of the castle. The castle is so huge and leave off a scary aura, the statues that are on the roof looked like devils and the windows are closed with the curtains. But when you look at the entrance of the castle there are patches of withered sunflowers and the trees there doesn't have any more leaves, looks like it is well taken care off but it doesn't give much of happy feeling because of the castle. Nanami took a deep breath before going down her horse and tied it on a tree and she said while patting it,

"Don't worry we will be right back." Then she opened the gate that made a small creak sound and walk towards the huge front door. She reached the door and opened it and stuttered,

"O-Obaa-chan... Can you hear me?" She walked slowly inside the castle and slightly closed the door behind her.

Nanami has entered the castle main hall there were many door on the first floor, a huge door at the center of the staircase, it has a left and right wing staircase. She chose to go to the left side of the staircase first. The main hall doesn't have much light so Nanami was very careful on her footsteps.

"Oya oya, don't you think she might be the one?" A whispering voice said.

"Be quiet Jinguji. We might not know, she must be the granddaughter of the old lady that the master has brought in hours ago." Another whispering voice replied.

"Did you see that girl?!" Another voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Maa maa, Ren-san, Masato-san and Syo-san we will not know if she might break the curse." A female voice said to the other three.

"That's what I told them Shibuya-san." Masato sighed.

"Why don't we follow her then?" Ren suggested and the four of them followed Nanami in the shadows.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi~ I can't believe that I wrote 2 chapters in a day xD this is an achievement haha! Anyways Nanami's going to save her obaa-chan but how? Please leave a review after reading and thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4: Separation

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Uta no Prince sama and Beauty and the Beast

* * *

-At the West Hall-

"This hall is so huge." Nanami gawked at the large suits of armor lined up at the sides of the hall, as she walk past it she felt like she's being watched but she continued on walking the hall.

*clink clank**tick tock*

"W-Who's there?" Nanami tried to must up the courage and looked behind her and saw nothing. Although she is not convinced but later she continued walking.

"Be quiet! She almost saw us!" Tomo hissed

"You're one to talk, all of us are making noise since we're like this." Ren replied as his arm or should I say his candle.

"I want my old body back! I have enough of being a teacup!" Syo exclaimed.

"Let's just hope that our master learns to love, and if she might be the one." Masato sighed.

"Ah! We lost her!" Tomo shouted.

"NANI?!" Syo shouted as well and hopped towards the end of the hall to see that the door is slightly opened.

"Maybe she went that way." Masato said.

"We can always use the shortcut." Ren said and they all went to another direction and enter a secret passage near the staircase.

-Meanwhile with Nanami-

"I-I guess I made the right choice. O-Obaa-chan might be here." She murmured to herself as she entered a dim lighted room, cobwebs formed at the ceilings and the boxes, suit of armor and many more are filled with dust. Then Nanami keep on moving forward until she stopped since she really can't see anymore.

"D-Doshiyo... I can't see any-" Her voice was cut off when she saw a small light, as she walked towards there slowly and it's a candlestick. The candlesticks is somewhat has a tinge of orange but it looks like it's made from gold.

"Okay I found a light... Where's obaa-chan?" Nanami murmured to herself as she continued to walk upstairs until she heard a small noise from upstairs.

"H-Hello..."

"N-Nanami?" A weak voice trailed coming from upstairs.

"Obaa-chan?!" She muttered and ran upstairs and there she saw her grandmother inside one of the prison cell.

"Obaa-chan!"

"Nanami you have to get out here. He might come back." She said with a weak voice.

"B-But I have to get you of here! And who is this 'he'?" She said and put down the candlestick and try to pry open the gate but a tattooed hand grabbed her hand and pull her away from the gate.

"What are you doing to my prisoner?" The voice said in a deep and cold manner while standing in the shadows, the only thing that can be seen from there are his beautiful yet threatening red eyes.

"You're the one who trapped her in there. What has she ever done to you?"

"She trespassed my castle and even try to steal one of my flowers."

"H-House? You live in this castle?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The voice replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Just let her go. S-She doesn't know that there was someone living in this p-place. O-Onegai." Nanami said and bowed 90 degrees to him.

"Are you willing to take her place?" He asked still looking at Nanami.

"N-Nanami don't!" Her grandmother exclaimed.

"..."

"Well?"

"Hai. I'm going to replace her but first, can I see you properly?" She replied to him and then the red eyes looked hesitant for a second and then he walked towards her and Nanami gasped at the sight as she saw the unknown man with red eyes and shoulder length red hair; his face, arms and hands were tattooed with thorns of a rose.

"You still have a chance to change your mind." Ittoki said while looking at her intently.

"You have my word." Nanami replied.

"Done." He replied and opened the prison cell and roughly pull Nanami's grandmother out.

"Nanami please you don't have to do this!" She exclaimed but Nanami just shook her head and she was about to say something but Ittoki dragged her outside towards their courtyard and whistled to call his coach and roughly put her inside and slammed the door and said to the wooden coachman,

"Near the town and don't let yourself be seen." Then the coach went away while Nanami just got to watch from one of the windows of the tower and started to weep.

And then a few minutes later Ittoki went back to the tower and saw Nanami crying in front of the prison cell, where her grandmother was imprisoned, and then she felt his presence and said while sobbing,

"I'll never see her again. I-I didn't get the chance to say g-goodbye or h-hugged her." With that said Ittoki bent down to grabbed the candlestick and then Ren faced Ittoki and whispered to him,

"Are you planning to leave her here? Plus she's crying at least give her some comfort _sire_."

"Tch. She'll be like the rest of them, why even bother to give her comfort? And what's with the tone at the last part?" He hissed back.

"Oya oya, Sire if you don't control your temper, you might scare the little lamb over there even more." He replied while pointing at Nanami, who's still crying silent. Ittoki sighed and said,

"Oi."

"..." Nanami tried to peek at Ittoki, who was giving her a glare, made her scared even more. Ittoki was slightly taken aback by the color of her eyes still filled with tears.

"Follow me." He said as he stood up and started walking.

"Huh?"

"I said follow me." He said a little louder and the cold tone was still there.

"H-Hai..." She stood up and wiped her tear then followed Ittoki down the tower.

 _'Her eyes. I never seen anything like it. It looks like yellow crystals glimmering from the tears. W-What am I even thinking? You looked horrible Otoya, this girl won't like you as well. They'll just run away like the others.'_ He thought silently and slightly shook his head.

"Oya oya, Sire are you thinking of something perverted to the little lamb?" Ren smirked.

"Huh? W-Who said that?" Nanami suddenly said and started looking around the place.

"Oh. This is Ren, I see that he wasn't talking since you took him to the tower with you." Ittoki replied and showed Nanami the candlestick.

"Bonjour! Jinguji Ren at your service my little lamb." He said while turning off the fire on his candles and bowed at Nanami.

"Sugoi~ I-It can talk! I-I mean gomen. It's nice to meet you Ren." She replied and held out her index finger and then Ren grabbed it and gave it a kissed making Nanami slight pink.

"Oi turn on your candles I can't see anything." Ittoki said and suddenly pulled Ren away from Nanami.

"Hai hai, gomen nasai sire." He replied and turned on the fire on his candle again.

"Moving on." He said and the two of them continued walking in silence.

-A few minutes later-

"Psst." Ren hissed at Ittoki catching his attention.

"Nani?" He whispered back.

"Say something to her."

"Uhh..." He took a peek behind him and saw that Nanami is looking down.

"Umm... My name is Ittoki Otoya. Since you're going to stay here for a while I might as well tell you my name."

"A-Ah... My name is Nanami Haruka. H-How would you like me to address you?"

"Call me Ittoki." He replied without looking at her.

"H-Hai." She said while looking around and noticed that the place has a complete different atmosphere than before.

"This is the east side of the castle. Your room will be at the end of the hall, if you're wondering."

"A-Ah I see..." She replied and then after a few steps Ittoki suddenly stopped making Nanami bumped onto his back.

"G-Gomen nasai!" She apologized and bowed down.

"Tch." He opened the door and grabbed Nanami's arm and pushed her inside the room.

"Since you'll be staying at my castle, you have to follow everything that I say. And my first order is..." His voice trailed out and thought for a minute and then Ren murmured to him,

"Eat with her at dinner."

"My first order is to eat with me at dinner. No excuses." He said and slammed the door making Nanami flinch.

-Meanwhile with the other objects downstairs-

"Do you think she's alright?" The stove worriedly asked.

"Hmm... I wonder if she's really the one." The clock muttered while walking back and forth.

"Maa maa, we won't know Hijirikawa-san." Tomochika sighed with a wry smile.

"Well, the girl is really cute." A baby pink colored teacup with a tiny hat on his handle said while looking upward dreamily.

"No fair~I didn't get to see the girl." A yellow chick with an ahoge and glasses whined to the teacup. Tomochika is about to reply to Natsuki but then suddenly,

*bang*

"Prepare dinner. Now Cecil. For two." Ittoki barged in the kitchen and placed Ren on the table then he stormed off.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked.

"It seems that sire has taken an interest to the little lamb. I am, too infatuated by her eyes that glimmer when tears were swelling up on it." Ren smirked and then he jumped down the table to join the others.

"Enough of that we should prepare dinner before the master gets mad again." Tomo grinned and everyone I mean everything, from utensils to plates, in the kitchen started to move and started to prepare for dinner.

* * *

Author's Note:

I just edited some parts of this chapter and I'm very very sorry for not updating the story for a long time because I was having a lot on my academics especially my thesis.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing for Dinner

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Uta no Prince sama and Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Nanami's POV

"What should I do?" I sighed while walking around my room. The room looks like it's been well taken care, there are no dust on the table, shelves and side tables.

"I should go back to where obaa-chan is but how?" I said and went to the terrace and look down,

"So high…" I grimace and slowly walk backwards because of the height of my room is higher than I expected.

"There's no way out but the front door, huh?" I muttered while closing the door to the veranda.

"You got that right miss." A voice said and then I turn around and no one is inside the room but myself.

"W-Who's there? Are you a ghost?" I replied while slowly looking around the room.

"Mattaku come over here I'm not going to hurt you miss." The voice was coming from near the bed.

Normal POV

"Ah… you're a…" Nanami's voice trailed as she look at what's in front of her.

"Yes I am a wardrobe. You can call me Tokiya, miss?" Tokiya introduced himself.

"Ah gomen nasai! Nanami Haruka, nice to meet you Tokiya-san." She bowed and introduce herself as well.

"Nice to meet you as well, Nanami-san."

"Umm… Should I really go to the dinner? I'm still scared of him." She replied while looking at the door.

"Hmm… Otoya is hot-headed when his wishes isn't done."

"Otoya?" Nanami tilted her head to the side and Tokiya chuckled at her and replied,

"The guy you just saw a while ago. And he is also the prince of this castle."

"A p-prince?!" She exclaimed and looked at Tokiya at shocked.

"Why so shock Nanami-san?"

"W-Well from the story books that I have read, he's the complete opposite of it! I mean aren't prince supposed to be good, kind and well-mannered?" she asked Tokiya.

"Well he changed ever since that day." He replied slowly.

"That day?"

"Ah sumimasen I brought up something I shouldn't have, anyways Nanami-san." Tokiya shook his head slowly.

"Hai?"

"Aren't you scared of me? I mean I am talking wardrobe."

"Well not really scared but more of surprised and I have a feeling that you and Ren-san have good hearts." She smiled at Tokiya making him taken back by her smile.

"I see that you met Ren already, how about the others?"

"There are others like you guys?"

"Actually there are seven of us here and if you include Otoya that would make eight. But also I should warn you that if you ever feel like you've been watch, don't worry the things in this palace has and until now is been put into a spell." Tokiya sighed while looking down.

"Did something happened? I mean I also noticed that the prince is the only one who is human here."

"Months ago-" And a knock on the door interrupted Tokiya.

"C-Come in." Nanami said and the door opened and reveal a clock walking inside the room.

"Ahem. The dinner is ready madam." The clock bowed and looked at Nanami and Tokiya.

"Ichinose-san you haven't prepared her for dinner?" He asked.

"Warui Hijirikawa-san, we were just talking. Saa Nanami-san we should get you ready for dinner." Tokiya said and slowly opens the door of his cabinet and there many dresses are hanged.

"S-Sugoi demo I can't wear any of these beautiful dresses." Nanami muttered.

"Don't worry madam those are prepared for you by one of our servants."

"Umm… I haven't introduced myself to you, my name's Nanami Haruka nice to meet you." She smiled at the clock.

"Pfft..." Tokiya tried to hide his laughter while Masato is glaring at him.

"Ahem. I'll have to introduce myself as well, my name's Hijirikawa Masato. Nice to meet you as well Nanami-san." He bowed at Nanami.

"Arigatou Hijirikawa-san."

"Hai hai, enough introductions Nanami-san you should dress up for the dinner. Hmm…" Tokiya said and looked at Nanami from head to toe.

"What do you think Ichinose?"

"I know a dress would fit for you." Tokiya winked at Nanami that made her blush a little.

"Arigatou Tokiya-san."

"Tokiya-san? Since when are you on first name basis?" Masato interrupted.

"I told her that she can call me that way." Tokiya grinned and brought out a white knee-length dress and it's sleeveless.

"I'm sure Otoya would fall for this." Tokiya said and his shelves and revealed a pair of white open toe heeled shoes.

"H-Huh?!" She exclaimed a little making her blush a little.

"There no way for him to love an odd girl like me. And with that attitude also." Nanami continued and looked down on the floor.

"He does have a short temper and not well-mannered." Masato said while hopping towards her.

"Who do you think is the one teaching him?" Tokiya teased a little gaining a glare from Masato making Nanami giggle.

"You two do get along together." She replied while the two of them looked at each other and scoffed a laugh.

"We don't find you odd Nanami-san rather we find you interesting." Tokiya said and handed to Nanami the clothes and shoes.

"Huh? How? Everyone at the town said so, how can you find me interesting?"

"Because you have guts to come here." A female voice came from the door.

"Shibuya-san." Masato said.

"Heya~ so what's your name? My name's Tomochika Shibuya call me Tomo if you like." The pot said while hopping towards Nanami and grinned at her.

"Waahh~ Kawaii! My name's Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you Tomo-chan." She smiled back.

"Wow in spite of staying in a place like this, you can still smile like that. I hope you can keep that smile on your face." She replied and looked at the two guys.

"And why is she still not prepared for dinner?" She questioned the two of them.

"We're getting her ready, we just introduced ourselves like you did." Masato replied.

"Ano… I can't change because…" Nanami said while looking at Tokiya and Masato.

"Oh that's right. Sorry for the inconvenience Nanami-san." Masato bowed and went out of the room.

"I should go out as well." Tokiya said and walked slowly trying to stumble upon something since he's big and can't see the floor well. This made Nanami and Tomochika chuckled at him and then he closed the door.

"You can start dressing up now." Tomo said.

"Hai." Nanami replied.

-Meanwhile at the dining room-

"Where is she?" Ittoki muttered while pacing back and forth at the dining room.

"Just wait for her. She might come here in any minute now." Syo replied to Ittoki.

"That's right sire. A woman needs time to fix herself to a dinner with a man." Ren smirked at Ittoki.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" He stuttered and glared at Ren.

"Oya oya, calm down sire." Ren chuckled a little.

"Did you just stuttered?" Syo scoffed a laugh.

"Shut up!" Ittoki exclaimed and glared at the both of them.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in." Ittoki said and there Masato entered the room and said.

"Sire, Nanami-san has arrived."

* * *

Author's Note:

I just edited some parts of this chapter and I'm very very sorry for not updating the story for a long time because I was having a lot on my academics especially my thesis. Don't worry I'll try to finish this story as a treat for you guys who are still waiting for the update.


End file.
